


Wi-Fi 猫咪

by mushroomliang



Series: orignial stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: 大概是一部好莱坞爆米花电影，少年带着猫咪与地球当局斗智斗勇，同时向民众揭露真相，然后还能收获火星少女的爱情什么的。
Series: orignial stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650295





	Wi-Fi 猫咪

还有什么比自带Wi-Fi的小奶猫更讨人喜欢呢？  
有个少年就见到了这样一只三花小猫咪，又可以吸又可以提供生命不可或缺的Wi-Fi，简直给个摇钱树都不换。  
猫咪实际上来自外星球喵星，而她自带的Wi-Fi其实是可以翻墙的Wi-Fi。  
地球其实就像是宇宙中的朝鲜一样，大国政府勾结联合国组织屏蔽了宇宙中其他星球的信号，欺骗民众们除了地球之外宇宙中没有发现生命，其他星球都是荒芜的不毛之地，借此维持对民众的统治。  
但是一个少年捡到的这只猫咪自带的Wi-Fi却能让其他人连上宇宙的网络，通过它能够拜访宇宙中其他星球被地球政府屏蔽的网站，看到其他星球上奇特的生态。虽然就像推一样，他和其他星球的居民们语言不通，但是还是可以和他们通过图像和其他简陋的翻译软件勉强交流。此外还有一些缓则，他们有些是已经被宣布消失在外太空的宇航员，有些事神秘失踪的科学家，其实都是因为发现了地球之外的秘密，意识到了地球当局的真面目，“脱北”到外星去了，然后时常发表一些乳球的缓则言论。  
少年作为第一个翻墙脸上星际网络的普通地球居民，受到了宇宙其他居民的高度关注，通过发表地球居民的日常生活，成了全宇宙的网红。  
结果最终地球当局终于发现了猫咪其实是被少年捡走了，想要回收猫咪并把少年灭口。而少年早就察觉到了地球当局不会就这么放过他，也联系了宇宙中的媒体组织，想要把自己的所见所闻向地球上公之于众，打破地球当局的阴谋，同时申请避难。  
就在少年正在向地球全网上传关于星际网络的存在证据，同时外形人权组织准备来接走少年的那一天，地球政府来上门查水表了……


End file.
